Naruto the Wife Stealer
by Phoenixlord42
Summary: Naruto is married to his wife Samui and they are the prince and Princess of the country. Four of Samui's friends are coming for work thanks to their idiot husbands gambling there money away. Naruto was kind enough to have them as maids. Samui and Naruto can't have fun anymore so she lets him fuck the maids. What could go wrong.


—

***A gateway opens and Blaze steps out. The gateway closes and vanishes***

**P:Ok where the fuck am I now? *gets hit by a paper ball with A 'D' on it* **

***Blaze picks it up and starts to unfold it and read it***

**Dealt's letter:Yo blaze, if you are reading this, that means you are in a world that I might or might not kick you in while you were sleeping. *blaze stops there as he looks pissed* **

**P:Asshole. HE IS A DEADMAN! *resumes reading it***

**Dealt's letter:besides that I had sent you into a world where Naruto is married to Samui and that's all i know about, have fun! And also look to your left.**

***Blaze does and sees a table full of food***

**Dealt's letter:then your right. **

***Blaze does and a box full of things to kill with***

**Dealt's letter: then the back of you.**

***Blaze does and sees his Wife in Sexy underwear laying on a bed looking confused as hell***

**Dealt:there, now you have will a date with your dear wife! Enjoy your time together, laters. *it ends with a thumbs up with a 'D' next to it* **

**Blaze's wife: Dear what is going on?**

**P: Dealt just set use up for a date that is what happened.**

**Blaze's wife: Oh. Well I think we need this really.**

**P:Well Enjoy the story I will be busy. I don't own anything *Blaze smirks as he feels his wife's breasts on his back as she hugs him from behind and giggles***

—

**Naruto the wife Stealer**

**One Shot**

Mansion, in the master bedroom

It's around 8 or 9 in the morning as a pair of man and woman waking up, as the man has blonde spiky blonde with blue eyes and three whisker like marks on each side of his cheeks, this is Naruto Uzumaki owner of the mansion. He runs two multi billion dollar companies and is a model on the side as well. He also inherited the money but he works for it. He is also Heir to a country and they are in the country along with their businesses.

Next to him is his beloved wife who he has known since they were kids, she has short blonde hair that frames her face very well. She has a nice slim form and her bust has brought many perverts to her. Her husband loves her for who she is. Her breasts are Double J cup. She has soft kissable lips. Legs that seem to go for miles and an ass that bounces whenever she walks. This is Samui Uzumaki.

Samui is a movie star and model. She and her husband work to help those that need it and even to protect nature.

And right now, Samui is pregnant, which is something brings much joy to the two, She is three months pregnant. Naruto looks at his wife, his angel and his whole world. He leans down and pecks her on the lips.

As the two break the kiss, Naruto says "so what's today plans my dear?" Samui starts to think then says "Well we have those eight coming to start their new jobs after losing their family fortunes" as both are thinking 'most likely the husbands used it all on gambling' as their look at each and smiles as their thinking the same thing.

Naruto says "the man they married really are stupid. I have you and it keeps me from going to the casinos. Plus mom taught me better than that really." Samui nods and smiles her mother-in-law taught her husband/childhood friend very well when it comes to managing money. In fact this is a vacation home and their real home is smaller but they are on vacation **(Think of the croft mansion for their home and the vacation mansion is massive)**. But Naruto has the luck of a devil when it comes to gambling. All Uzumaki do.

Naruto sighs as he says "alright, we have to get up Samui, the day is waitting for us" Samui giggles and nods. She gets out of bed and she is naked as they had some fun last night and Naruto is admiring her body and she smirks knowing that he is looking at her then she says "Naruto, I think last night is our last night of fun since we can't risk it"

Naruto is standing and comes up behind his wife and hugs her with his hands on her stomach and says "I understand we can have fun when you are in your stable period. Remember Samui I love you and nothing will ever change that."

Samui smiles and say "save your sweet talk for later Naruto, we have breakfast waiting for us"

Naruto smiles and kisses her cheek "Who says I am trying to sweet talk you. It is the truth." Naruto sees she is blushing in the mirror and he then lets go so they can get dressed.

Later into the morning

They hear the bell ring and Naruto goes to answer it as Samui is going to relax by the pool. Naruto opens the door and sees those who have to work here.

First is Sasuke Uchiha and his wife Koyuki Uchiha or as she is famous as Koyuki Kazahana as she is a movie star but now she's living in not happy married life with her husband who had spent all the money on gambling over three months of their marriage no less, as Koyuki has black hair, wearing a maid outfit which hugging onto her Double D breasts.

Next is Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Inuzuka, as Hinata has long ink blue hair with white eyes as she also wearing a maid outfit as it hugging her Triple F breasts and right now she's looking away from her husband because like Sasuke well in fact he and others as Kiba had spent away her whole family money to the point of bank robbed, and because of that, her father is unbelievably angry with Kiba.

Next is Shikamaru Nara and Temari Nara, Temari has sandy blonde hair which is gathered into four consecutive pigtails is with teal eyes. She is also wearing a maid outfit hugging her G cup breasts and right now she is also pissed at her husband as he is lazy, as her husband is the reason their whole fortune is gone because he had taken a nap in a public with a briefcase and someone just take it which happen at a casino.

The last pair is Neji and Tenten Hyuga, Tenten has dark brown hair and eyes. She is also wearing a maid outfit which is hugging her Double F cup breasts, before Neji's family fortune gotten spented, Neji uses his life saving as well on gambling but end up him losing all of it within the first game, in the first round.

"Alright come on in and I will assign you your areas to clean. You will not complain at all. You men did this so I don't want to hear it." Said Naruto as he has a deadpan look him as he staring at the guys, aka the husbands of his wife's friends. They all file into the house and the women are hoping that they are not paired with their idiot husbands.

Naruto then says "Girls will clean upstairs men down stairs. I will be checking your progress. Now get to it." They nod though the men grudgingly. Naruto then gets his bathing suit and heads out to be with his wife.

Naruto heads to the pool and finds his wife in a silver Slingkini on and it is very sexy on her while she is laying in the lounge chair. Naruto gets in the one next to her. "Enjoying the sun my goddess?" asked Naruto and Samui giggles and says "Oh I am." Samui is smiling glad that Naruto can join her.

After a few Minutes Samui says "You know I think I have a way for you to have fun without hurting me" Naruto looks at her and asks "How?" Samui smiles and says "Our four new maids." She giggles and Naruto looks at his wife in shock "Samui-hime I can't do that not to you. I will not cheat on you." Said Naruto

Samui sighs then says "Oh they like you and they are here so why not teach their husbands a lesson. Take their wives. I am giving you permission. Besides your parents know I love you and would not let you do this without good reason. Think it over Naruto. For me please."

Naruto sighs and says "Ok I will think it over for you Samui-hime. But for now let's enjoy our time together." Samui smiles and nods. Enjoying the sun then Samui gets up and sways her hips walking to her husband and Naruto is enjoying this site. She reaches his lounge chair and gets on it to snuggle with her husband who welcomes it.

"If I do fuck them who should be first?" asked Naruto and Samui snuggles up to him and thinks for a minute then answers "Temari. But first get her in the mood to want to cheat. Grope her if you have to but fuck her good."

Naruto smirks and nods then kiss Samui's forehead making her smile. After thirty minutes they get up and head back inside.

Naruto has his arm around his wife's shoulder. They head up to their room and got changed and they head to the kitchen Naruto sees Temari dusting the pictures and is about to head into his room. "I think my target is heading into our room love." Naruto whispers to Samui and she giggles and says "Go get her." Naruto nods and kisses her cheek knowing Samui can handle herself.

Naruto follows Temari into the master bedroom and he gropes her as and she says "I am busy please don't bother me." But Naruto keeps messing with her then whispers into her ear "It seems that this maid is a slutty one tempting her master." Naruto squeezes her ass making her blush at this and is trying to keep working.

Then she feels his hand on her pussy making her eyes widen Naruto then starts to finger her making it harder for her to work. Naruto then has his other hand grabbing her breasts making her blush even more and trying not to moan. "Tell me what you want Temari as you know you and the others are staying here so tell me what you want." Naruto squeezes her breast again and fingers her pussy more than he hears "D-Do whatever you want." Naruto smirks hearing that.

Lemon starts

As Naruto throws Temari onto the bed and gets on top of her as he undo her maid outfit, She is naked and Naruto starts attacking her breasts making her moan and hope this ends soon.

Then she feels something against her pussy as she looks down and see that Naruto has a gigantic monster under his shorts, Temari starts blushing badly as she thinking 't-that is w-what Samui h-has g-gone through? N-no wonder she always has that glow!'

Naruto then starts sucking on her nipple and pinches the other one making her moan loudly "P-Please m-master t-this i-is wrong. T-The mistress will return." as Naruto stops and looks at her "who do you think this idea is from?"

"N-No please I am married no please n-" She was cut off as Naruto kisses her which Temari moans as she blushing badly as she thinking 'he's such a good kisser~ Shikamaru doesn't does this to me at all, the lazy bastard' Naruto then rubs his cock against her pussy making her blush even more.

Temari is trying to stop this but Naruto has a good grip on her breasts and squeezes them even more and she hopes this ends.

A hour later

Temari is very wrong as she sucking on Naruto's 9 inch cock and it's 4 inch girth. 'It will take time to break these bitches, I say that I give them about two months then they are mine' thought Naruto as he smirked as he watching Temari sucking his cock like she never suck one before.

"Damn that Shikamaru is a fucking idiot for a smart guy, not bothering to touch his hot wife all because he founds it very troublesome" says Naruto as Temari sucking on his cock even more as Temari is getting very wet, so much so that she's ruining her panties, 'Damn it Naruto has a wonderful cock, and so big too~' says Temari in her thoughts then she feels a pair of hands on her head.

Naruto smirks and says "Lets see how well you do taking it all." He then thrusts his whole cock into her mouth, Temari's eyes got wide as she just cum on the spot as she feels all of Naruto's down her throat, "Damn you have a tight throat." Naruto then begins to face fuck her as Temari moaning loudly upon this as her eyes are rolling upward. Temari then feels herself cum once again and Naruto keeps thrusting then thirty minutes later Naruto cums down her throat.

A bit later that

Temari is bent over the bed and Naruto is rubbing her pussy with his cock, Temari says with a dark red blush on her "P-please d-don't t-this Naruto"

Naruto smirks and says "Temari, my wife has given me the ok and I really don't like being backed up very much. Don't get me wrong I love her but with the pregnancy." Naruto then has his tip at her entrance "it will be too much for me not to have sex" Naruto then thrusts his cock into her pussy making her eyes widen and tears start to form into her eyes. 'H-He is stretching m-my p-pussy to the limit!' as Naruto begins having his way with her.

Naruto is smirking knowing that Temari will not be able to have anyone else at all as he thrust his cock into her as Temari screams out as she feels every inch of his cock "y-your ripping me in half! P-please s-stop t-this! N-Naruto!" with tears falling down, then she feels him smack her ass and he says "Not a chance at all" as he moving his hips like crazy as his cock is getting deeper into her.

As the bed making lot of noise, Naruto is thrusting even faster into Temari and she is trying not moan at all but it doesn't change the fact that she's biting onto her bottom lip, and she's sweating greatly as do Naruto and not only that, Naruto's cock is hitting all the right spots in her pussy and she can't lie about that, as she thinking 'D-Damn it N-Naruto we a-are married please no more' as she losing it badly.

A hour had past as Naruto has Temari on all fours as both are void of clothes and Naruto is thrust his cock into Temari's pussy like a raging bull as Temari's pussy is leaking out tons of her juice as it dropping down her legs as Naruto says to her "Damn Temari it seems you are enjoying this and I know very well I am able to make my wife scream in pleasure for more" as he sees Temari's ass jigging like crazy for each time it hits against himself as Temari is screaming like Samui during their first time together when he fuck her rock very hard.

"I-I refuse to believe you a-at all Naruto!" Shouted Temari as she just cum on the spot as Naruto smirks as he fucking her even more, Naruto then leans over and grabs her breasts making her gasp in shock. "I think that you are lying to yourself Temari but no matter! You will break!" as he lets go of her breasts and starts fucking her harder then before and Temari feels it as she screams beyond her limit.

Temari is hoping this ends so she can kick him in the balls hard as Naruto thrust into her even more as their shaking the bed even more then before.

A couple hours later

Naruto now has Temari in cowgirl and his hands are on her hips as Temari being made to ride Naruto's cock as her breasts bouncing like crazy as her eyes are rolling upward with her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she saying that she's not falling for him this easy, Naruto smirks and says "In time you will I hope your ready because I am about to cum." as he keeps thrust into her as Temari scream out "n-no! N-not again! P-please a-anything but that!"

It was too late Naruto cums into her pussy again, filling her up with so much of his sperm as he did before with Temari screams to the heaven as a bit of her sweat flies off her body as she taking it as she screams out "You are a cruel man!"

The next hour

Naruto throws Temari against the wall back first and thrusts his cock back into her pussy again while he grabs onto one of her legs as Termai screams out as she says to him "n-no! I-I can't! P-please e-even if h-he's a lazy asshole! H-he"

"He is the guy who spent all of your money as well as life savings." Naruto said cutting her off as he fucking her more as Temari doesn't know what to say as she screams as she knows that Naruto is right about that, Naruto has her legs in his hands and he is thrusting into her like she is made to be fucked as he pick her other leg as Temari unknowing holds onto Naruto's neck as he thrust into her even more as more and more of her juice dropping down from her pussy and onto the floor.

Naruto is smirking and he feels Temari's breasts bouncing against his chest as he holding onto while fucking her even more then before as Temari has her eyes closed as she screams more then before.

2 hours later

Naruto and Temari are on the bed as Naruto is fucking Temari's ass like crazy as he holding onto her legs as he about to cum inside of Temari's ass as she says to Naruto "No Please no more please! You have filled me up enough!" as Naruto says "no way! There's no such thing!" as he fucks her ass more as he makes one more thrust and he lets out a roar as he cums deeply inside of Temari's ass with her screaming out "You evil man! You are a vile cruel man doing this to a married woman!" as she feeling her ass getting filled up by Naruto's sprem who is smirking upon this.

Lemon over

A bit later

Naruto finds his wife in the living room and Koyuki had just served her some water and Naruto came up to the couch and said "Hello love, Hello Koyuki. I hope that you are not angry about having to do this Koyuki?" Said Naruto who really does hope that she is not angry and Temari walks in with her eyes abit hazed over remembering the fucking Naruto gave her.

As Koyuki says "no, not at all" as she hasn't notice that Temari had walk in, Naruto nods and asks "Can I also get a water Koyuki." Koyuki nods and Naruto says "Thank you" as Koyuki went get water for Naruto, she noticed Temari as she says "oh Temari, I didn't see you there, excuse me" as she walks by Temari, Temari's legs are shaking as a bit of Naruto's sperm flowing down on her legs. Samui sees this and turns to her husband with a saucey smirk and a knowing glint in her eyes as she whispers to Naruto's ear "oh you really given to her real good Naruto"

Naruto whispers back "That look reminds me of when we first fucked. Oh you were so adorable. Legs shaking eyes hazed over and clinging to me not wanting to moving to far from me." as Samui whispers back "your such beast in bed after all, so, Who are you after next?" as she is blushing as she remembers that time as Naruto thinks on it as he doesn't know yet. Samui kisses his cheek as Koyuki came back with Naruto's water. "Thank you." Said Naruto as Koyuki hands it to him.

The next day, between morning and noon

Naruto is walking to the living room and the others are busy as the guys are back in the basement and the ladies are on the other side of the mansion. He sees Tenten is bent over and sees her ass. Damn, did Naruto just wants to give it a good smack. Her breasts are Double F but her ass is on whole another level.

Lucky for him, Samui will keep the others busy as he makes his moves on Tenten.

With Temari

Temari's eyes are still hazed over and the other two are busy so Samui comes over and whispers in her ears "So still thinking about the fucking my husband gave you?" as Temari blushes badly as she looking away with her blush more redder than before as Samui smirks as she thinking 'thought so' as she has the feeling the next one is Tenten who has a very huge ass that needs to fuck, hard.

With Naruto

Naruto is behind tenten and she doesn't notice him yet as she bending down which Naruto has a good view as she cleaning but then.

Lemon starts

Naruto smirks and grabs Tenten's ass and gives it a very hard squeeze making her blush as she turns to see Naruto "w-what are you doing!" as she blushing more as she feels Naruto's hands on her ass as he squeezing it more, Naruto smirks and gives one of her ass cheeks a smack and he says "Oh about to fuck this wonderful lovely ass of yours"

Tenten looks at him and says "n-no!" as she couldn't believe this is happening.

30 minutes later

As clothes of both Naruto and Tenten clothes are on the floor, leaving Naruto nothing and Tenten only her long black stockings as she bend over on the couch as her ass is being licked by Naruto as she moaning out "n-no! P-please N-Naruto! A-anything but this! Anything but sex!"

Naruto smacks her ass making her scream like it was telling her there is no getting out of it as Naruto licking her ass more as he jiggles her massive ass cheeks more as Tenten doing her best not to moan upon this. Tenten is going to try and get away but Naruto has a good grip on her as he stops licking her ass and place his cock against her asshole as he says to her "oh I don't think so Tenten"

Naruto then thrusts into her asshole and Tenten is shaking her head screaming "N-No please NO!" as she feels Naruto's cock pushing inside of her ass as she never had anal before, not even her husband would fuck her there.

Naruto then thrust his whole cock into her ass making her scream with tears in her eyes.

A bit later

Naruto is thrusting into her ass and she is begging Naruto stop. "P-Please N-Naruto w-we are b-both married! You are destroying my ass!" as she losing it badly as she feels Naruto's cock thrust inside of her ass, Naruto is enjoying this fat ass and he smacks it again making her scream louder.

Before Tenten knows it, their went into the next position as she's on Naruto's lap as he keeps fucking her ass more as she screams out and say "n-no more! P-please! T-think o-of your w-wife N-Naruto!" as she losing it badly, "Who do you think gave me permission to fuck you girls? Samui and I can't have fun because of the pregnancy and I really don't want blue balls. So she is letting me fuck you as I already Fucked Temari yesterday and she was such a screamer."

Tenten's eyes widen and thinks 'That is why she was not focused. Oh no he plans to do the same to me! I have to stop him!' as she starts trying to stop him but however with Naruto thrust his cock deeply into her ass as well the vice grip he has on her, there's no way for her get out of it.

Naruto then licks her cheek and says "You have a very naughty ass Tenten. It bounces drawing many eyes to it and your husband does not have the balls to fuck it like I am right now. I love it." He thrusts even faster with tenten screams louder as she thinking of how to get out of this.

Couple hours later

Tenten is running from Naruto and gets to a door and is trying to open it. But found out it is locked and before she could get away from Naruto, Naruto grabs her left leg, lift it up on place it on his shoulder then thrust his cock back inside of Tenten's ass with her scream out "No! please stop this Naruto! Please I am loyal to my husband" as Naruto says as he fucks her ass more.

"Oh the same man that throw away his money in gambling? Oh that was a very poor choice along with the other fuck up me that the other two married." Naruto said and thrusts even faster then grabs her breasts as her pussy leaking out so much of its juice, Tenten is trying to deny everything but she knows it is true those idiots fucked up.

Then she hears Naruto say that he's about to cum inside of her ass which she says upon that "n-no! D-don't! Not i-in m-my ass!" as her eyes are wide open as she's doesn't want cum in, It was to late Naruto starts to cum into her ass making her scream loudly as she feels so much of Naruto's sperm inside of her ass.

A few hours later

Naruto is fucking her ass more as she is facing him with her back against the wall. Her legs are pushing up against her breasts and Naruto is enjoying this while Tenten is refusing to give in to Naruto as she screams more as she holding on as she hopes that Naruto will tired out, like her husband does, soon Naruto just keeps going and fucking her more and says "Hoping I will tire out. Well give up on that hope I can go for a long time. I am enjoying this this ass. To bad Neji will be able to fuck it at all." says Naruto as he thrust into her ass more.

Tenten is hoping that he will stop and let her go what she does not know that she will be like Temari not being able to focus on anything as Naruto's cock is moving inside of Tenten's ass wildly as she lost track of time and doesn't know what time it is.

Couple of hours later

Naruto has Tenten in doggystyle and has cummed in her ass thirteen times and Naruto is ready to cum once more "Get ready Tenten one last load going in your ass." Tenten has her tongue hanging out of her mouth and she says "N-No m-more p-please! Y-You h-have filled m-my ass u-up s-so much!" Naruto smirks then cums in her ass once more making her scream as both completely covered in sweat as Tenten faints on the spot.

Later

Lemon over

Naruto finds his wife relaxing and trying to stay off her feet. He walks up to her and kisses her cheek and says "Hello my Hime." She smiles and says "Hello my prince so did you enjoy Tenten." She whispered the last part in his ear as she see Tenten walking as she's in the same state as Temari and Naruto says "you tell me" Samui giggles and says "You do have Kurenai coming over tomorrow for your yoga appointment." Naruto nods and will be happy to see Kurenai again. Being a prince and in charge of two companies is hard and Kurenai helps with the yoga.

Naruto kisses Samui's cheek and has his hands on her belly that has their child growing.

Then, Temari walks in, her eyes are still a little hazed over and she is bringing Samui a bottle of water. She sees Tenten and knows that Naruto did the same to her as well then Naruto has a idea as he tells that he's going to take both of them to their room for a little 'talk.'

Naruto then takes them to his room and he fucks them both making them both moan and scream for the next couple of hours.

The next day

Naruto is heading toward the shower room after he was done with his Yoga, once he appeared at the shower room, He sees Hinata about to place away the towels, Naruto smirks as he locks the door then comes up behind Hinata and grabs her breasts which she's has the second biggest breasts of the four, She screams in surprise and Naruto says "My word you have very soft breasts. Your husband must be very lucky" as hinata sees that it's Naruto as she says "w-what a-are you saying! U-unhand me p-please!"

Naruto smirks and squeezes her breasts more and making her moaning before she know it, naruto takes off her clothes and see that she isn't wearing anything under her clothes, Naruto smirks and reaches into her top grabbing her naked breasts and pinches her nipples.

Lemon starts

Hinata is trying to get Naruto to stop but Naruto is not letting her go at all "Don't even try it I have already fucked Temari and Tenten. Your next Hinata." Naruto fondles her breasts more and pulls her nipples a bit as Hinata is shock by as she now knows why Temari and Tenten seem to be out of it, Naruto then licks her cheek and says "Before you protest about me having a wife. She gave me permission to fuck you girls. You are going to learn to enjoy it"

Hinata is scared

Twenty minutes later

Hinata is on her knees naked and is having to give Naruto a titjob as there's tears leaking down as she says "p-please s-stop this N-Naruto, t-this something w-we shouldn't do."

"Much like how your husband should not have gambled all the money away like an idiot he is" said Naruto as Hinata looks away as she knows full well that it's true and because of that, she been having thoughts of leaving him but loyalty is in the way, Naruto then increases his thrusts of his cock between her breasts and he is enjoying Hinata's breasts on his cock.

Hinata trying hold back her moans she sees the tip of Naruto's cock as she couldn't believe that this is the same one that had fuck Temari and Tenten, Naruto then has his hand on her head forcing her to take his cock into his mouth which she had no choice as she takes it in her mouth.

10 minutes later

Hinata is being forced to give him both at titjob and a blowjob and is crying as well as Naruto is enjoying this as his cock going in and out of Hinata's mouth as he loves how much her mouth feels on his cock until he couldn't take it anymore, Naruto cums right into her mouth making Hinata's eyes widen in shock as she feels how much Naruto can cum and it's more than a gallon, Naruto after twenty minutes pulls out of Hinata's mouth and he cums on her face and breasts.

Once it was over, Hinata is breathing hard as she's covered in cum as she thinking that it's over cause she thinks that Naruto is like Kiba in bed as he doesn't last very long but when she takes a look at Naruto's cock, to her shock, she sees that Naruto's cock is still hard and ready to go for more, Naruto then has her pussy facing him and is rubbing the tip against her entrance.

Hinata says as she trying back away from him "n-no! I gave you what you wanted! P-please let me go!" Naruto looks at her and says "You are not getting it you only gave me part of what I want. What I want is YOU to belong to me." Naruto then thrusts right into her pussy making her scream in the whole shower room as she feels how deep Naruto's cock went inside of her.

Hinata then starts crying even more and Naruto starts thrusting into her pussy like no tomorrow as hinata's breasts bouncing like crazy as she losing it badly.

"N-No Please stop! I am begging you please!" Shouts Hinata who wants this to end right away.

A hour later

Hinata screaming to high heaven as she's being fuck by Naruto in a full nelson position as her breasts bouncing like crazy, Naruto is enjoying fucking the hyuga her family has give his many annoyances and fucking her is great payback.

As she screaming out "n-no more! P-please! I-if y-you k-keep fucking me l like this, I will!" Naruto does not care at all "Think of this as payback to your ancestors for them being pains in the ass to mine. But I will say this I will enjoy you more in life." Naruto is thrusting faster and her toes are curling without her knowledge.

As both of them stay like this for hours as Naruto cums inside of her without any warning as Hinata screams as she looking upward as their covered in sweat, Naruto then has her front against the wall and thrusts into her pussy again making her scream and she wants this to stop.

But then Naruto stops which makes Hinata think that Naruto might have change his mind, as Naruto takes out his cock from her pussy Then she feels his tip at her ass and she widens her eyes as she says "n-no! Y-you can't!"

Naruto smacks her ass and says "With a fat ass like this it is begging to be fucked." Naruto the starts to thrust into her ass as Hinata screams loudly as she screams out "you are an evil man!" Naruto just keeps going and says "More evil than you stupid gambling husband?! He spent EVERYTHING!" as he fucks Hinata's ass even more then before.

"No! Please stop I am sorry about what my ancestors did please just STOP!" shouts and begs Hinata who is crying as Naruto having his way with her ass as her ass cheeks jiggling like crazy.

Couple hours later

Naruto has Hinata in the missionary position as he slams down his cock into Hinata's pussy as he cums deeply inside of her, Hinata has hazed over eyes then after that she passes out. Then Naruto pulls out of her and the bathroom door opens and he turns to see Tenten and Temari along with Samui come in.

Naruto says "hello Samui, whats up?" Samui smirks and tells the girls "Well go ahead." Temari and Tenten just stand there then they feel Samui smack their asses and say "Well he is waiting girls, go have fun my prince." with That Temari and Tenten still not focused as they slowly walk to Naruto as he smirks.

An hour later

Naruto is done and all three are out of focus with cum leaking out of their pussies and asses. Naruto heads up to his wife and kisses her.

Lemon over

Two days later

Naruto is relaxing with the other three are taking care of Samui while the men are elsewhere and Koyuki is the only nearby Naruto then calls her "Koyuki can you come here please." Koyuki stops of what she's doing and walks up to him.

As Naruto ask her "tell me, do you love your husband? Sasuke?" Koyuki sighs and says "At one point I did but now I am not sure anymore. Yes I am thankful that you are doing this for me. I am a movie star but with his debts I am not making much money. I really would like a divorce but you know who his father is." said Koyuki and Naruto nods knowing about the asshole Fugaku is but his mother bless her kind heart. She is not like her ancestors.

Before Naruto could say anything, Koyuki says "I will do anything to leave him and that asshole of a father in law" She turns around like she is about to go back to work but Naruto gets up and comes up behind her. Then reaches around and grabs her breasts and pulls her back to his chest and she gasps in shock.

"Anything huh?" says Naruto, Koyuki is blushing badly and feels something between her legs rubbing her pussy. Naruto smirks and reaches into her top and gropes her breasts more.

Lemon starts

30 minutes later

Koyuki is without her maid outfit and is being bounced on Naruto's cock with his thrusting into her and she is screaming top of her lungs as Naruto has his hands on her hips as Koyuki scream out "W-Why Naruto you're married please tell me!" as she doesn't understand why, as Naruto tells her why as he fucks her even more then before.

"My wife is letting me do this and I have plans to steal all four of you from your idiots husbands and make you my women only!" Said Naruto then he takes one of her breasts into his mouth and starts sucking on it making her moan as Koyuki losing it as she tries to stop him but couldn't because she just cum on the spot. Naruto then after twenty minutes he cums into her making her scream.

"P-Please not inside me!" Begs Koyuki and Naruto does not listen as he filling Koyuki with his sperm. Koyuki screams and hopes that Naruto is like her loser husband. But she feels that he has not gone soft at all. "Like the others thinking I am like your pathetic husbands. But all I do is proving them wrong as I fucked their brains out, and Samui knows how long I can really go"

Koyuki then remembers all the times Samui had the glow and a satisfied look on her face and Koyuki says "P-Please n-no l-let me go!"

A hour later

Naruto has Koyuki on her knees as she's facing the other as he holding onto her arms as he using them as handles as he thrust his cock way more harder then before, Koyuki is screaming and she has tears coming out of her eyes while begging him to stop. "Please stop I am begging you! Please!" as she sweating lot as she dropping lot as her hair is messy as her breasts bouncing wildly, Naruto just keeps thrusting into her and says "Oh no Koyuki. I know you have always wondered what it would like married to me. Well here it is this is one thing we do." Naruto increases his thrusts again.

Koyuki screams louder by that as she losing her mind as she just cum on the spot for how manys time as she had lost track, Naruto then says "Here comes more of my cum Koyuki. I hope you take it all." Naruto then cums right into her pussy making her scream as tears falling down from her eyes as she couldn't believe this is happening.

Naruto then lets her arms go but grabs the underside of her legs and has her in full nelson and fucks her again and she screams "NO!" as she feels naruto's cock thrust into her pussy deeply as her juices covering his cock as Naruto fucks her more.

Then Samui comes in and smirks seeing this and she is alone. She walks in front of Koyuki and Naruto. Koyuki sees Samui as Koyuki says in between screams "S-Samui! P-please s-stop him! O-or else h-he will m-make m-me l-lost it completely!" as she begging Samui stop naruto because she's not like the others who could have resisted Naruto before but not her, Samui smirks and leans in a kisses Koyuki on the lips making her eyes widen.

Samui then pulls away and says "I don't think so he needs an outlet for his lust cause I am pregnant and we can't have fun for a while." Naruto increases his thrusting speed more and Koyuki screams louder by that as Samui says as she walking back inside "I will have to tell the other 3 that they will be staying here for the night and make up a lie to their husbands."

Naruto smirks at his wife's plan knowing that they will be all his soon. Naruto then after thirty minutes is about to cum. "N-No p-please n-not i-inside m-me! I-I am s-so full!" Her eyes are hazing over and Naruto cums again making her toes curl.

Time skip night time

Master bedroom

Naruto is in his stand as he sees, Temari, Tenten, Hinata and Koyuki standing in line as all four of them are naked as Naruto says "now my fair ladies, who wants to go first? Or should I pick?." Samui is watching this as she's sitting on a chair as she has front row seat, they don't move and Naruto smirks.

"Alright I pick." Said Naruto as he goes for Tenten as he bends her over and slams his cock deeply inside of her pussy which makes her scream out "no!" as she feels Naruto's cock in her. Then Naruto thrusts into her like no tomorrow and he smacks her fat ass making her scream loudly as the others are watching as their pussies twitching badly as well leaking out their juices as they are watching Naruto having his way with Tenten who is screaming as she losing her mind badly as she begging Naruto "P-Please stop I beg you PLEASE! I don't want you to fuck me anymore please stop!" said the begging Tenten.

Samui is fingering herself. Naruto smacks Tenten's ass again and speeds up and in thirty minutes is ready to cum "Get ready Tenten I am about to cum" as Tenten says "no! N-not again please! No!" Naruto cums right into Tenten's pussy making her scream again and she passes out.

Naruto removes his cock from her pussy and lets her fall onto the ground as her pussy leaks out his sperm as he looking at the other three as he picking who to fuck next then Samui says "why not you fuck Hinata next?"

Naruto smirks and comes up to hinata and bends her and thrusts right into her pussy making her scream "NO!" as their in the missionary position as Hinata's legs are hanging upward as naruto fucking her hard. Naruto is enjoying fucking these wives and really has no plans of letting them go at all. "I hope you are liking this my wife. This Hyuga has a tight pussy!" Samui giggles as she is enjoying show.

While both Temari and Koyuki are watching this with Hinata screaming more 'no' over and over again as she losing her mind badly, Thirty minutes later and Naruto is about to cum "I hope you are ready my Hyuga maid I am about to cum!" as he say that, Hinata lets out a big "NO!" And Naruto cums right into her pussy and she screams then passes out like Tenten.

Naruto removes his cock from Hinata's pussy as it leaking out as it flowing out of her pussy like a waterfall, and Naruto looks at the other two as both are now holding each other as they say together "n-no p-please."

5 minutes later

They are both screaming as Naruto is fucking both of them as he thrusting his cock between their soaking wet pussies as both of them scream out "P-Please s-stop we are begging you PLEASE!" as their holding each other with their breasts against each as Koyuki is on top of Temari as both screaming loudly as they are losing their minds as Naruto answers "Not a chance both of your husbands are fucking pathetic really! Doing what they did and they don't even pay attention to their lovely wives!" as he thrust his cock even more between as both screaming more.

Naruto then smacks onto Koyuki's ass as she's on top, making her scream louder than before as Koyuki just cum as Naruto fuck both of the even more.

Naruto fuck Temari and Koyuki along with Tenten and Hinata all night long which all four lost all track of how many times Naruto made them cum.

Lemon over

A week later

All four girls are working with vibrators in their pussies while Naruto is doing this yoga session with Kurenai which Kurenai is wearing a yoga outfit which the top is hugging onto her Kurenai's triple G breasts, as well tight pants that hugging her long thick legs, as she has long black hair and red eyes, Naruto doing Yoga with her and it is almost the end of their training season. "Oh You are doing good Naruto." Complemented Kurenai as she stops and gets on her feet and as does Naruto.

Both drying themselves with their towels Naruto can see her crimson bra underneath her shirt and he says "can I offer you a shower Kurenai?"

Kurenai smiles and says "That would be lovely thank you but you know I have to go home, since Asuma will be home soon" as Naruto look uneasy as he says "um Kurenai, I have something to tell you about your boyfriend and I been wanting to tell you but I didn't have the right words"

Kurenai looks at Naruto and asks "What is it?" Naruto then pulls out a picture of Asuma with another woman and it was not Kurenai "It seems he is cheating on you." as Kurenai has looks at it.

It didn't take long as Kurenai is on the floor as she's crying her heart out with her hands on her face, Naruto is giving her comfort and says "He is an Idiot and I am willing to have you stay the night if you wish for a couple of days." as Kurenai doesn't say anything besides saying why would asuma does this to her after being together for 10 years and so on.

Before Naruto could say anything, Kurenai got over Asuma as she looks at Naruto and says "say Naruto, How about a little bit of fun between us" as she bites onto her finger lightly in a sexy way as Naruto thinks 'that was quick but no matter.'

20 minutes later

Lemon starts

Kurenai is moaning as Naruto is fingering her pussy and he is nipping her ear, then someone walks in on them which it is Hinata as she notice them as she blushes as she says while her eyes are still hazy, and she does have the vibrator in her pussy as it turns on her and she is trying not to moan as Naruto who using his free hand as he has the control in hand, Kurenai then sees Hinata there and stutters out "N-Naruto w-we are being watched" as Naruto who is fingering her pussy as he notice that her pussy is getting wetter on him and he smirks as he knows why.

"Oh my you get turned on at being watched. My naughty yoga teacher?" Naruto ask, as he fingering her pussy while turning the level on the control higher as Hinata feels the vibrator moving faster inside of her pussy, "N-Naruto." Stutters out Kurenai as she is ready to cum as do Hinata as her legs give up on her, Naruto smirks and after Kurenai cums he shows her his fingers to show how wet she is "This is you being watched".

Kurenai blushing more redder as she sees the amount of juice on Naruto's hand, Naruto the removes his pants and she sees how big his cock is as both of them hear Hinata cums as she couldn't take the movement of the vibrator, Naruto then gets in front and right away slams his cock into Kurenai's pussy with her screams at the top of her lungs. "FUCK! Your so big!" screamed Kurenai.

As Hinata is moaning more as she says "P-please s-stop i-it N-Naruto! S-stop t-the t-toy i-in me!" as she cums once again as her eyes are rolling upward, as her pussy is wetting her panties greatly, Naruto turns the level low and Hinata feels better as she moaning light with her tongue hanging out of her mouth as Naruto is having his way with Kurenai as she screams louder than before.

20 minutes later

Kurenai is in cowgirl position and Naruto has his hands on her thighs as Naruto watching her breasts bouncing wildly, as Naruto says "tell me my Yoga teacher, who's bigger as well who's better in bed?" Kurenai says "No don't make me say it please" as Naruto says "if you don't then I might as well stop right now and make you watching me Fucking Hinata's brains out" as he about to stop and Kurenai says "No don't. Your bigger and better than Asuma! There I said it! Now fuck my brains out please!"

Naruto smirks and he then moves his hands to her ass and starts having her bounce like no tomorrow saying "With pleasure naughty Kurenai" as Kurenai screams with all her might as Hinata is watching as she thinking 'N-Naruto is b-better than anyone else in bed' as she watching them go it widely.

A bit later

Naruto now has Kureani on all fours as he's behind her as he fucking Kureani's pussy rougher and faster as both of them sweating a lot, Naruto also has her hips in his hands with her ass smacking against him and they are jiggling very nicely as Kurenai screams louder as she losing her mind badly as her pussy is dripping so much of it's juices, Naruto is enjoying Kurenai's pussy and is about to cum.

"Get ready Kurenai because I am going to cum right into your pussy" says Naruto as he thrust his cock faster by the sec with Kurenai screaming louder as she losing her mind as she screams out "No don't come inside of me!" But it is too late Naruto cums right into her pussy and her womb and Kurenai screams out "NO!"

After that as Naruto is on his feet while carrying Kurenai with her legs on Naruto's shoulder with her arms around Naruto's neck as bits of Naruto's cum leaking out of her pussy as Naruto's cock thrust into her pussy, Naruto walks to his room lucky no one saw him and in his room is Samui who would enjoy watching this fuck session.

Naruto thrust his cock harder into Kurenai's pussy as she screams more as Kurenai screams out with her breasts bouncing against Naruto's chest, Naruto has her ass on his hands and is thrusting very hard into her pussy.

A few hours later

Naruto is thrusting into Kurenai in jackhammer position as their on the floor with Kurenai screaming loudly as she losing it badly with Naruto fucking her with no mercy, as then Naruto feels a pair of breasts as he turns to see Hinata who is turned on beyond all known point as she says "p-please d-do me n-next" as Naruto smirks as he thinks that he finally broke her as well the others.

"Who am I now Hinata?" asked Naruto who is still fucking Kurenai and Samui smiles at the answer "Naruto-sama." said Hinata. Samui says "1 down four to go love" to herself as she watches Hinata kisses Naruto while he fucking Kurenai more then before.

3 hours later

Kurenai is passed out with cum leaking out of her pussy with a fuck silly face on her and Naruto is now fucking his new pleasure maid of his who is screaming loudly as Naruto is sitting on the bed with Hinata on his lap as he says to her "So you planning on leaving that pathetic husband of yours for your new lover now?" And Samui is fingering herself seeing her husband dominate another woman as Hinata answers "yes! Because he's nothing but a man who spent all the money of my whole family!"

Naruto smirks knowing he now owns Hinata "Good and I hope you are ready you and the others will be concorts and your father can do nothing like get his hands on my throne and fortune. I hope you are ready for my kids" as he cums deeply inside of Hinata's pussy with her screams a top of her lungs with a smile on her face.

Lemon over

A month and a half later

Naruto is walking around the mansion while Samui is relaxing and Naruto has been fucking the girls for about two months and he feels that the last three will break soon. Soon they will they will belong to him alone.

Naruto sees Temari and she is fidgeting so much. Naruto smirks and comes up behind her and says "Let's go somewhere quiet." temari shivers as Naruto whispers it into her ear.

Twenty minutes later

Lemon start

"AHHH!" screams Temari as Naruto is thrusting into her pussy like No tomorrow and Samui is watching Naruto fuck temari like a slut.

Naruto smirks and says "Well it seems that you are now going to break and be mine." Temari screams out "N-No I-I a-am m-married!" Naruto smirks and keeps thrusting into her pussy and reaches one hand and grabs Temari's breasts and squeezes. Naruto then feels Temari cum and Naruto then cums saying "I am cumming!" Temari screams out "Noooo!" Naruto fills her womb up

Temari has some tears in her eyes but feels something inside and she then stutters "M-m-m-m" Naruto hears and says "Go ahead Temari say what you want to say." Temari finishes and says "M-More N-Naruto-sama! Please fuck this slutty maid of yours more!"

Naruto smirks and says "Good be ready you are going to be carrying for my children like the other sluts of mine." Naruto then thrusts more into Temari and she screams loudly and Samui then starts moaning as she had Hinata come in and force her between her legs having Hinata eat her out.

Naruto smirks knowing that more women will be his soon. Naruto keeps thrusting and Temari keeps telling him to fuck her and to get her pregnant. "I belong to you now!" Shouts Temari.

Naruto smirks and says "Oh I have plans to get you pregnant like my loving wife." as he makes Temari cum on the spot with Temari screams loudly upon that.

Naruto smirks and cums then removes his cock from her pussy already knowing that she is pregnant with his child but she is two months while Tenten is behind her. Then Hinata than Koyuki. He knows they are all pregnant with his kids. Naruto then pushes Temari as against the wall with her back against it and Naruto fucks her even more making her scream louder enjoying this and Naruto has her breasts bouncing against his chest.

Naruto says "You will enjoy your new life with me and the others this is what I will give you all. To forever to be fucked!" Temari screams out "Yes please More Naruto-sama! Fuck me in front of the loser with me being pregnant with your kid Please!"

Samui smirks as she rubs her five month pregnant bump loving that she is carrying her husband's child. She looks down at hinata and says "Come on slut lick my pussy you hyuga whore!" Hinata picks up the licking knowing that she should not anger her mistress at all because she can deny her master's cock.

Naruto is fucking Temari like a whore that he turned her into and is enjoying her pussy. Naruto cums and Temari screams feeling more of his cum flow into her womb.

Naruto then has her into full Nelson and she has a fucked stupid look on her and carries her over to Samui then sits next to her and they kiss and after Naruto asks "So how is the hyuga slut treating you me love?" Samui moans and answers "She is good at licking pussy and she belongs to us. I remember how her family did not treat me well so this is payback." Samui has Hinata keep licking her pussy and Naruto kisses Samui's cheek "That is why I never agreed to the marriage contract. I wanted to find love and I have married my goddess and the light of my life. My heart and soul belongs to you only Samui-hime." Said Naruto as Samui blushes cause she knows that he is telling the truth.

Three hours later

Naruto is sitting on the bed with both Hinata and Temari licking his cock with hearts in their eyes and his cum dripping from their pussies and asses. Samui is next to him moaning as Naruto has his arm around her and is fondling her breast. "O-Oh I have missed your skilled hands my love." Moans Samui as her head is on his shoulder and she is using her left hand to trace his chest.

"I know my love but we do not wish to hurt our little bundle of joy that you are carrying Love." said Naruto and Samui nods in understanding "How about this love tomorrow a massage for you to help." Said Naruto and Samui beams brightly at that thought and nods in agreement but she knows that her husband has more sluts to gain.

Lemon over

Timeskip

The next day

Their is a knock at the door. Naruto is confused so he goes to see who it is as he was massaging Samui who whines at losing her husband's skilled hands and Koyuki brings a glass of water. Naruto opens the door and sees a man and a woman. "Hayate-nii-chan, Yugao-nee-chan." Said Naruto who has surprised **(You know how they look but Hayate is not sickly looking)**

They smile and Yugao says "Hello Naruto how is our little brother?" Naruto says "Good come in." Naruto lets them in and Naruto closes the door and shows them to the living room and they look a little confused about why Koyuki is there as a maid. Naruto explains and they nod in understanding.

Yugao looks at Samui and smiles "Well It seems someone took my advice." And Samui looks confused and Naruto who is next to her explains "It was Yugao-nee-chan that helped me work up the nerves to ask you out that day along with the picnic date we had." Samui was shocked then smiles and turns to Yugao and says "Thank you for that. Because of your help I am with the man I love and I am happy with a little bundle of Joy." She said putting her hand on her stomach.

Hayate and Yugao are shocked then they say "Congratulations both of you." Then they were blindsided "And we would like the both of you to be the godparents." Said Naruto with Samui nodding. They were silent for a few minutes then looked at each other and smile then turn back to Naruto and Samui and says "We accept." Naruto and Samui smile at that. They spent the day together and when Samui went outside she was attacked by Naruto's stalker.

Lucky for them Yugao is an officer and arrested Sakura for attempted murder, for what reason? Pure envy toward Samui cause Samui married Naruto, whom Sakura had been stalking Naruto for a long time until she tried to kill Samui two years after Naruto and Samui married. After the first time a restraining order was put on but now Naruto is in full prince mode and is charging Sakura with attempted murder of the princess and an Unborn child.

Sakura was taken away, kicking and screaming saying that Naruto belonged to her and her alone and that bitch had brainwashed him. Naruto ignores her to make sure Samui is alright.

After that Naruto gave Samui the massage and she was moaning happy to get that massage because her breasts are now Double K-cup and they are full of Milk for the baby.

Naruto is showering Samui with love while Temari and Hinata are worried for their mistress, as Naruto messaging her shoulders as Samui is enjoying it as she says "oh you're so good at messaging Naruto~"

Naruto chuckles and says "Nothing is to good for my goddess of a wife and the mother of our little bundle of joy." Naruto sees Samui blush more and chuckles.

Timeskip

Naruto is on his bed with Tenten on her knees in front of him while she is being held by a naked Hinata and Temari who are looking at Naruto with workshop and hearts in their eyes. Samui is in a comfy chair rubbing her stomach and hopes that she can get some fucking soon. She really needs it.

Lemon Begin

Naruto smirks and Temari and Hinata bring Tenten to him and she is fighting it and is put on her knees and forced to take his cock into her mouth and Naruto starts to thrust into her mouth and she is trying to fight it but she can't she feels like that this is her place now serving Naruto and Samui for the rest of her life.

Tenten is tearing up a bit as she feels Naruto's massive rod into her mouth, Naruto is enjoying the warmth of Tenten mouth as he starts thrusting into her mouth.

While Temari and Hinata fondling Tenten's breasts with one of their hands and other onto her massive ass, Tenten is hoping that this all ends soon she just wants it to stop now!

As she feels both girls fondling her breasts and rubbing her ass, Temari whispers in Tenten's ear "Just give into Naruto-sama Tenten. He will treat you well and fuck you the way you should be fucked~" Temari purred the last part as Tenten is blushing badly.

Naruto smirks and thrusts even faster then he feels that he is going to cum "I hope your ready Tenten I am going to cum" as Tenten is getting him the look that says 'no!' Naruto puts his hand on her head and forces her to take all of his cock. Tenten's eyes widen feeling him cum right into her throat.

Then Naruto takes out his cock from her mouth and the rest of it gets on Tenten's face with her shouting out "no!"

Naruto keeps covering her in his cum. After twenty minutes he stops and turns to Temari along with Hinata. He says "Get her into position." They nod and obey now Tenten has her pussy facing Naruto with his cock at the entrance.

Tenten shouts out while trying break free from Temari's and Hinata's hold "Stop please Naruto PLEASE NO!" Naruto thrusts right into her pussy making her scream "NO!" Naruto then keeps thrusting into Tenten's pussy and she is feeling that her mind is breaking. She feels that Naruto is trying to own her like Temari and Hinata. But she must be strong, however with Naruto's cock making her pussy so wet and not only it feels amazing.

She's fighting a losing battle and she knows it, But she at least tries to fight it. Naruto smirks knowing that tenten will be his soon as he tells Temari and Hinata to let her go for a bit as he quickly turns her around, he then lays down and kisses her making her eyes widen. Naruto's tongue goes into to her mouth as Tenten's eyes slowly rolling upward.

Naruto then Breaks the kiss and hears Tenten moan like a slut that he wants her to be as Naruto place his hands onto Tenten's hands as he thrust his cock into Tenten's pussy while her ass jiggling like crazy for each time Naruto hits against it. "Who do you belong to Tenten go ahead and tell me right now" Naruto thrusts even faster into her as Tenten shouts out "n-not y-you!" as she losing her mind as she is screaming more.

"Soon you will be." Smirked Naruto as he thrusts faster.

Thirty minutes later

Naruto is carrying Tenten by her legs while he's thrust his cock into her ass as Tenten is screaming out in delight "Naruto-sama I am yours please more fuck your slut more Please. I don't care about what's his face anymore! I love you and your massive cock" as she feels more of Naruto's cock moving inside of her ass as her fat ass cheeks jiggling like crazy.

"With pleasure and I hope you will help get Koyuki tomorrow cause you girls are not leaving me and Samui-hime. Damn I am about to cum into your fat ass again Tenten." Said Naruto as he fucking her ass faster by the sec with Tenten screaming louder as she screams out "Yes please cum Naruto-sama you own this slut! I will help get Koyuki please MORE!" And at that Naruto cums right into her ass making her scream.

Couple hours later

Naruto is on his bed with Temari and Tenten Licking his cock while Hinata is between Samui's legs licking her pussy. "Oh N-Naruto-kun this bitch knows how to lick a good pussy' says Samui as she moaning loudly and naruto say something but Koyuki walks in with drinks but realizes of what going on as she enters the room. She tries to leave but Naruto says "Where do you think you are going Miss Koyuki." Tenten stops and gets up then grabs Koyuki "You are about to join us in being Naruto-samas sluts." Said Tenten as she nips Koyuki's ear as Koyuki tries to escape.

"N-No please Naruto stop p-please." Koyuki finds herself on her knees and Naruto's cock in her mouth making her tear up a bit as Naruto is thrusting into her mouth deep as she moans upon that while blushing badly, as Naruto says to her "This is going to be a new life for you four as I know a divorce will happen soon"

"Yes Naruto-sama." says the three he owns now and Koyuki can't say anything at all a few minutes until Naruto cums right into her mouth with there was so much of it with her eyes wipe open. Koyuki does not know if she can take it all as so much cum went down her throat right to her stomach.

Then Naruto pulls out and her face gets covered. After twenty minutes Naruto stops and his three sluts are licking Koyuki's face and breasts clean of their master's heavenly seed, as Koyuki is moaning upon this as she saying "n-no y-you g-girls, y-you need t-to r-r-resist him" as she feels Hinata and Temari licking her nipples clean of Naruto's seed.

"Oh Koyuki-chan remember as his wife I did give him permission to fuck all of you and I believe you are pregnant with Naruto-kuns child like I am." Said Samui with a hand on her baby bump. She is Five months pregnant with their little bundle of joy, Koyuki eyes widen and the others giggle.

Temari and Tenten pick Koyuki up and dropped her on Naruto's cock making her scream loudly "S-Stop please Naruto STOP!"" as Naruto is fucking her hard.

Temari, Hinata, Tenten along with Samui as they watch Naruto having his way with Koyuki who just trying to hold on as she feels Naruto's cock thrust into her pussy roughly as she screaming to the heavens and Naruto says to her "come on Koyuki! Give in! The others did!" as he thrust his cock into Koyuki's pussy more as their in missionary position.

"N-No s-stop w-we a-are married! No more!" Shouts Koyuki but she knows that she has been fucked for two months by him as naruto grabs onto her breasts as he fucking her harder then before "yeah and yet Temari, Hinata and Tenten fallen for me and my cock! Since I'm the only one that giving you what your and their so called husband had failed to do!" Koyuki knows she is pregnant she did a test a month ago. She found out she is pregnant and the father is the man that is fucking her right now.

Naruto smirks and increases his thrusting speed making her scream louder as Naruto says again "well? Tell me or maybe because your having a kid and it's mine?" Koyuki screams "No I am not pregnant STOP!" as Naruto says "you can't lie to me since I can very well tell!"

As he fucks Koyuki even harder than before, "FINE I am pregnant with your kid but I will make it where the child will never know!" but then Naruto lifts her up and Kisses her deeply which makes her tear up while blushing, Koyuki is trying to fight but she is losing the battle knowing that Naruto will own her forever as Naruto has his hands on her ass while thrust his cock into her pussy even more as juices coating Naruto's cock.

Hour later

Koyuki is biting onto the bed sheet as her ass is hanging into the air with Naruto now fucking her ass like crazy as he says to her "Oh this ass is one of the most wanked at by idiots and pervs. But here I am fucking it as it will be my ass only along with you being my woman" as Koyuki is screaming to the bed sheet as she biting it as her whole is covered in sweat as she thinking 'n-no! I-I mustn't g-give in! I mustn't give in the man who I wanted to married i-in the first place!'

Samui smirks at this knowing Koyuki will give in with time and she has Temari between her legs licking her pussy while Tenten and Hinata are in 69 position.

Naruto is thrusting into Koyuki's ass and gives it a good smack making her scream into the sheet she is biting as Koyuki's eyes rolling upward as she very closed on giving into Naruto as Naruto fucks her ass even more.

2 hours later

Naruto has Koyuki in full nelson and she is moaning like a whore with her eyes rolled up as she screams out "more Naruto! Fuck me more! Your so much better then my small dick husband!"

Naruto smirks and says "Then yell out who does you belong to my actress slut." as he thrust his cock harder and harder by the sec, "You I am your property Naruto-sama! Please fuck me more Please!" screamed Koyuki as Naruto smirks as he now have all four of them now as he fucks Koyuki even more.

Lemon over

Time skip a year later

Naruto is enjoying his life his wife is sitting next to him holding their little princess and his sluts have all given him kids. He remembers Sasuke finding out about how he lost Koyuki.

Flashback

Sasuke was arrested, why though? He was trying to kill and murder Naruto out in rage, Because his wife had left him, he thinks Naruto told the four wives that their husbands were idiots, and other things.

For Tenten, she just left Neji, a week later she send a papers as she was demanding a Divorce because of what he did.

Hinata simply just kick Kiba out of her family and life and say to him that their marriage is over and never wanted see him, He turned to thievery and was arrested. He tried to steal from Naruto and failed badly.

Shikamaru really did nothing after the divorce, in fact he didn't mind at all or care, he lived fine. Sasuke is not happy at all.

In all, all the former husbands had lost their wives and Tenten, Hinata, Koyuki and Temari gain the greatest lover and they don't regret it. Hell Sasuke has a picture of a pregnant Koyuki being fucked.

Flashback over

Naruto looks at his wife as they head inside to put their princess down for a Nap. They leave and head to the master bedroom they see Koyuki who now has Double E cup breasts, Hinata with triple G cup, Temari, Tenten and Kurenai with Triple H cup. They are in slutty maid outfits and say "How may we serve you Naruto-sama. Please fuck your slutty maids as much as you like." They bowed

Naruto turns to Samui who smiles with her taking off her top and letting her Double K-cup breasts bounce free. "I hope your wife first Naruto-kun." Naruto smirks and say "Anything for my Lovely wife" then he feels two more pairs as he sees Tenten and Temari hugging onto his arms as Tenten and Temari say "us too Naruto~~" follow other pair as he sees Hinata and Kurenai placing their breasts on his cock as both of them licking his cock. They start giving him a double Titjob. "Naruto~sama please fuck us all."

Naruto smirks as he thinking 'this is the life and I won't have it any other way.

Timeskip Six months

Naruto is now fucking his pregnant Temari making her scream loudly with the others wanting a turn but they know the mistress is next. "Please fuck us all Naruto~sama."

"Please Naruto~koi me next." Purrs his wife Samui with the others being his cocksleeves and Naruto says "With pleasure." He grabs Samui's breast making her moan then he kisses her. Life is good for Prince Naruto.

—

***both blaze and his wife are laying on the bed as their naked under it as their had a amazing time together, and their own it to Dealt for making this happen for them* **

**P:THANK YOU DEALT! *His wife nods as she blushing while holding onto Blaze's arm with a massive smile on her.***

**P:Well that was a very interesting story and I agree with Naruto the husbands are fucking idiots.**

**Blaze's wife:come on Blaze~ *moves his arm closer to her breasts.* **

***Blaze smirks and says* P:Oh yes. Now readers their might be a sequel not sure yet. Now OUT! *The Camera appears outside of the bedroom with a sign "If you value your lives DON'T DISTURB OR YOU WILL BE KILLED THE MOST BRUTAL WAY THAT NOT EVEN THE LIKES THE DEVIL CAN EVER IMAGE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!***

'**Oh Blaze~' is heard inside the room.**

—


End file.
